Timeline of Lady of Destiny
.]] This is a timeline for the events covered before, during and after the events of Lady of Destiny. It is one of two timelines owned by the wiki founder and serves as the predecessor of the timeline depicted on the second untermation wiki. Owing to this timeline being set in the past, this timeline in turn recounts some real events from the history of the world. In addition, while Legends of Bouxuathal and Warriors and Defenders are part of the wiki founder's shared universe, they are discounted from this timeline as they are set on two different worlds separate from Earth. The timeline * 1066 William the Conqueror defeats Harold Godwinson, earl of Wessex at the battle of Hastings. The Normans conquer England. * 1069- William the Conqueror puts down Saxon rebellions in the North of England * 1085- The Domesday Book is written, a book listing all the land and property of England * 1087- Death of William the Conqueror. His son, William Rufus becomes King of England as William II of England * 1093-97- Donald Ban seizes the Scottish throne. Civil War in Scotland and Donald is thrown out by his nephews Duncan, Edgar, Alexander and David with the aid of the Normans * 1099- Crusaders capture Jerusalem from the Muslims * 1100- William II is killed in a hunting accident. Henry I becomes king. Events of Lady of Destiny begin; Bregeswith leaves our world and begins adventures in the world of Nokoriz. * 1120- Henry's son drowns in the disaster of the White Ship. His daughter Matilda will be queen of England. * 1135-54- Civil wars in England between Matilda and her cousin Stephen who seizes the throne. It is eventually decided that when Stephen dies, Matilda's son will be King Henry II of England. * 1157- Oswain of Gwynedd and Malcolm IV of Scotland accept Henry as overlord * 1168- Strongbow's soldiers invade Ireland, invited by Dermot Mac Murrough, king of Leinster * 1170- Murder of Thomas Becket, archbishop of Canterbury * 1171- Henry II conquers Ireland * 1180s- Gothic architecture is introduced to Britain * 1187- Saladin captures Jerusalem from the Christians * 1189-99- Richard I/Richard the Lionheart becomes king and sets off on a crusade to win Jerusalem back. While he is away, England is ruled by his brother Prince John who becomes King John when Richard is killed * 1215- John is forced to sign Magna Carta by his own barons. * 1216- John's son becmoes Henry III. * 1258- The Barons agree the Provisions of Oxford, saying that Henry should rule according to Magna Carta. * 1258-67- Llywelyn ap Gruffudd frees Wales * 1264- Henry III is defeated by Simon de Montfort * 1265- Simon de Montfort calls Parliament after beating Henry at the Battle of Lewews. But he is defeated and killed by Henry's son Edward * 1272- Edward becomes Edward I, King of England * 1276-84- Edward conquers Wales. He later passes the Statute of Rhuddlan to make Wales part of England * 1290- Edward expels the Jews from England * 1292- The Scots ask Edward to settle the Great Cause- who should be king of Scotland. He chooses John Balliol; but when Balliol stops obeying him, he takes over most of Scotland * 1297- William Wallace beats the English at Stirling Bridge * 1305- William Wallace is defeated and killed * 1306- The new king of Scotland, Robert Bruce, is defeated and goes into hiding * 1307- Edward I dies and his son becomes Edward II. In 1308, he marries Isabella, the She-Wolf of France * 1312- The Ordainers, barons opposed to Edward, kill Piers Gaveston, the King's favorite * 1314- Robert Bruce defeats the English at the Battle of Bannockburn * 1320- Scottish barons write the Declaration of Arbroath, proclaiming Scottish freedom * 1327- Isabella and her lover, Roger Mortimer, murder Edward II and rule England in the name of Isabella's son, Edward III * 1330- Edward III takes power himself and kills Mortimer * 1337- Start of the Hundred Years War * 1346- The English and Welsh beat the French at the Battle of Crecy * 1348- Millions of people over Europe are killed by the Black Death * 1356- The Black Prince captures the King of France at the Battle of Poltiers * 1376- The Good Parliament stops the king taxing people too much. The Black Prince dies and the next year, Edward III dies and Richard II becomes king at the age of ten. * 1381- Wat Tyler leads the Peasants' Revolt. * 1380s- Chaucer writes The Canterbury Tales. The same decade, John Wyclif and the Lollards challenge the pope. * 1399- Richard II is killed. His murderer, Henry Bolingbroke, becomes Henry IV * 1403-08- The rebellion of the Percys, earls of Northumberland. Henry Percy is killed in 1403. * 1404- Owain Glyn Dwr captures Harlech Castle and keeps it for five years. * 1413- Henry dies and his son becomes Henry V. Two years later, he attacks France and the Hundred Years War starts again. * 1415- The English win the Battle of Agincourt, their greatest victory of the war. * 1422- Henry V dies and his son becomes Henry VI * 1453- The English lose everything in France except Calais. End of the Hundred Years War. * 1455- Start of the Wars of the Roses between Henry of Lancaster and Richard of York * 1461- Richard of York's son defeats the Lancastrians and becomes Edward IV * 1470- Warwick the Kingmaker, who has changed sides, beats Edward and Henry VI becomes King again. * 1476- The first printing press is set up in Britiain * 1483- Edward dies. His sons are sent to the Tower of London by their uncle Richard who becomes Richard III * 1485- Henry Tudor, last of the Lancastrians, invades England and kills Richard at the Battle of Bosworth Field. End of the War of the Roses. Rise of The Blaze Order * 14987- Lambert Simnel claims to be Edward IV's nephew. Ten years later Perkin Warbeck, who claims to be one of the princes in the Tower, is caught and executed. * 1509- Henry VII dies and Henry VIII becomes king of England * 1513- James IV of Scotland is killed by the English at the Battle of Flodden * 1515- Thomas Wolsey becomes chancellor of England * 1517- Martin Luther protests against the pope. Beginning of the Reformation * 1520- Henry VIII meets Francis I, king of France, at the Field of the Cloth of Gold * 1521- Martin Luther and the pope quarrel at the Diet of Worms * 1527- Henry declares he wants to divorce Catherine of Aragon * 1529- Thomas Wolsey is dismissed and Thomas More becomes chancellor * 1533- Henry marries Anne Boleyn and the pope excommunicates him * 1534- Henry becomes head of the Church of England. The next year, Thomas More is executed and replaced as chief minister by Thomas Cromwell. * 1536- Henry begins to close down monasteries. People in the North of England protest against the Reformation in the Pilgrimage of Grace. * 1540- Henry doesn't like his new wife Anne of Cleeves. Thomas Cromwell is executed * 1540s- John Knox begins the reformation in Scotland * 1542- James V of Scotland dies. The throne is left to his baby daughter Mary, Queen of Scots. * 1547- Henry VIII dies. His son becomes Edward VI and gives orders to make England protestant. Soon after, rebellions begin in Cornwall and Norfolk. * 1553- Edward dies. Lady Jane Grey becomes queen for a mere nine days before Mary arrives in London to claim the throne * 1556- Archbishop Thomas Cranmer is burnt at the stake. * 1558- Mary Tudor dies and Elizabeth I becomes queen. * 1561- Mary, Queen of Scots, returns to Scotland. Seven years later, she flees to England. * 1587- Mary, Queen of Scots, is executed * 1588- The Spanish Armada try to conquer England * 1594-1603- Tyrone's rebellion. In 1599, Elizabeth sends the Earl of Essex with an army to Ireland. The rebellion ends in 1603. * 1599- Shakespeare and his actors build the Globe Theater in Southwark. * 1600- Formation of the East India Comany by merchants trading to India and China * 1603- Elizabeth I dies. James VI of Scotland becomes James I of England. * 1605- The Blaze Order aid in the Gunpowder Plot. Some Catholics try to blow up Parliament and the King. * 1616- The pope bans Galileo from carrying out experiments. Dr. William Harvey proves that blood circulates through the body. Four years later, Francis Bacon writes a book about the scientific method of discovery. * 1618-48- The Thirty Years War in Europe. * 1620- The Mayflower sails to America to start a colony * 1625- James I and VI dies and is replaced by his son Charles I. * 1628- Parliament sends Charles its Petition of Right. * 1629-40- Charles rules without Parliament. William Laud, archbishop of Canterbury, changes the Church of England while Puritans think he's making the Church too Catholic. * 1638- Scots sign the Covenant, demanding their own form of Church. * 1639-40- The Bishops' War between Scotland and the king. Charles calls the Short Parliament when he is defeated. * 1642- Charles tries to arrest five MPs. The first Civil War begins and the Battle of Edgehill is fought. * 1643- Parliament and the Scottish Covenanters agree the Solemn League and Covenant. * 1644- Parliament beats the Royalists at the Battle of Marston Moor. Oliver Cromwell suggests the Self-Denying Ordinance to keep politicians out of the war and forms the New Model Army. * 1645- Archbishop Laud is executed. Parliament wins the Battle of Naseby. * 1646- King Charles surrenders. The New Model Army seizes him and sends him to the Isle of Wight. * 1647-48- Scottish Engagers offer to help King Charles. The Second Civil War begins, but the Engagers are beaten at the Battle of Preston. * 1649- Charles is beheaded by Parliament. Puritans rule England, and The Blaze Order with them. * 1650- Cromwell beats the Scots at the Battle of Dunbar. * 1651- Prince Charles is defeated at Worcester and escapes, first to France then Holland. * 1652-54- The first Dutch War. * 1655- Jamaica is seized from Spain. * 1658- Death of Oliver Cromwell. His son Richard becomes Lord Protector, but the next year the Army takes over. As chaos threatens, General George Monck takes control and invites the King back. * 1660- Charles II is restored as King and The Blaze Order is forced underground again * 1665- The plague * 1666- The Great Fire of London. * 1667- The Dutch defeat the English at the river Medway in the Second Dutch War. * 1672-74: The Third Dutch War * 1678-79- Rumours of a "popish plot" to kill Charles and make his brother James king. * 1679-81: Charles quarrels with Parliament. The Whigs try to stop his Catholic brother James becoming king in the Exclusion Crisis. * 1683- Disappointed Whigs try to assassinate Charles and James in the Rye House Plot with the backing of The Blaze Order. * 1685- Charles dies and James becomes King James II. The duke of Monmouth starts a rebellion but is defeated and executed. * 1688- In the Glorious Revolution, James II is driven away by William of Orange who becomes William III in 1689 while his wife, James' daughter, becomes Queen Mary. From now on, Parliament meets every year. In 1689, the Toleration Act is passed. * 1690- William defeats James at the Battle of the Boyne. * 1692- The Macdonald clan is attacked by the Campbells in the Massacre of Glencoe. * 1702- Willaim dies and Mary's sister becomes queen. * 1704- During the War of the Spanish Succession, John Churchill, later the Duke of Marlborough beats the French at the Battle of Blenheim. * 1707- The Act of Union turns Scotland and England into one country, the United Kingdom. * 1714- Queen Anne dies and through, the Protestant Succession, a distant relative George of Hanover becomes George I. * 1715- Jacobites rebel in favour of the Old Pretender but at stopped at the Battle of Sheriffmuir. * 1720- Investors lose fortunes in the South Sea Bubble. * 1721- Sir Robert Walpole becomes Britain's first Prime Minister * 1739- Dick Turpin is hanged at York * 1745- Bonnie Prince Charlie leads a Jacobite rebellion in Scotland. He is beaten next year at the Battle of Culloden. * 1756-1763- The Seven Years War makes Britain the most powerful country in the world. 1759 is her annus mirabilis, with the victories if Minden, Quebec and Quiberon Bay. * 1765- Clive of India who won the Battle of Plassey in 1757 buys Bengal for the East India Company. * 1768-1771- On Captain Cook's first voyage, he discovers the East Coast of Australia. * 1775-1783- Americans win freedom from Britain in the American Revolution. * 1788- George III goes mad. He recovers but only for a time. In 1811, his son is made Prince Regent * 1789- The French Revolution begins. King Louis XVI is executed in 1793. * 1793- Britain joins the war against the French. Apart from a short peace in 1802, the war continues until Napoleon is defeated in 1814. * 1798- Nelson defeats Napoleon at the Battle of the Nile. * 1798- The United Irishmen led by Wolfe Tone start an Irish Rebellion but the rebellion ends at the Battle of Vinegar Hill * 1805- Admiral Nelson beats the French and Spanish at the Battle of Trafalgar. * 1807- The slave trade is abolished. * 1814- After failing to conquer Russia, Napoleon surrenders and is sent to the Island of Elba. * 1815- Napoleon escapes and returns but Wellington defeats him at the Battle of Waterloo. * 1812-182- Lord Liverpool, the Tory prime minister, refuses all demands for reform. * 1819- Soldiers attack a crowd calling for reform in the Peterloo massacre. * 1825- George Stephenson opens the Stockton to Darlington railway. * 1829- Daniel O'Connell forces the Duke of Wellington to allow Catholic Emancipation which allows Catholics vote and worship freely. In the same year, the Metropolitan police is formed by Robert Peel * 1832- The Great Reform Act is passed * 1834- The Tolpuddle Martyrs, who try to form a union, are sent to Australia * 1837- Victoria becomes queen. * 1845-1850- The potato famine in Ireland kills a million people. A million more emigrate to America. * 1846- Parliament gets rid of the Corn Laws to allow food to become cheaper. * 1848- The Chartists present their final petition to Parliament after two previous Charters in 1838 and 1842. It is rejected. Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels publish The Communist Manifesto. * 1851- Prince Albert holds the Great Exhibition in Joseph Paxton's Crystal Palace in Hyde Park. * 1853-1856- Britain and France attack Russia in the Crimean War. They suffer disasters like the Charge of the Light Brigade but Florence Nightingale help by improving hospitals for the soldiers. * 1854- Dr. John Snow discovers cholera is caused by bad drinking water. * 1857-1858- Indians rebel against British rule in the Indian Mutiny. * 1867- Disraeli passes the second Reform Act * 1870- The Education Act introduces free schools. School is made compulsory ten years later * 1878- Events of Assassins of the Empire * 1879- The Zulus beat a British army at the Battle of Isandlhwana but are defeated soon afterwards. * 1882- Irish terrorists kill two British officials in Phoenix Park, Dubin * 1884- William Gladstone passes the Third Reform Act * 1889-1896- Cecil Rhodes seizes part of Southern Africa which he calls Rhodesia. Ninety years later, the country is renamed Zimbabwe. * 1893- Keir Hardie starts the Labour Party and becomes the first Labour MP. * 1897- Women who want the vote form the National Union of Women's Suffrace Societies or N.U.W.S.S) * 1901- Queen Victoria dies and her son becomes Edward VII * 1903- Emmeline Pankhurst and her daughters Sylvia and Christabel start the Women's Social and Political Union (WSPU) also known as the Suffragettes, who campaign for the next ten years. * 1908-1915- David Lloyd George as Chancellor of the Exchequer introduces pensions and National Insurance to help the poor, old and sick. * 1912- The TItanic sinks on her maiden voyage. * 1914- Gavrillo Princip shoots Archduke Franz Ferdinand and inadvertently starts World War I. * 1917- Russian Revolution. Lenin and the communists start a revolution in which they rename the country the USSR or Soviet Union. * 1918- End of World War I, dissolution of the Ottoman Empire, treaty of Versailes and women are able to vote. * 1933- Adolf Hitler becomes chancellor of Germany. * 1938- Under the agreement of Neville Chamberlain, Hitler takes over part of Czechoslovakia. * 1939-1945- World War II. * 1947- Dissolution of The Blaze Order, independence of India and collapse of the British Empire. Start of the First Cold War. * 1950-1953- Korean War * 1950-1975- Vietnam War * 1962- PHANTOM is founded. * 1968-1998- The Troubles * 1973- Mohammed Daoud Khan becomes president of Afghanistan. In Chile, a military coup led by Augusto Pinochet overthrows the socialist government of Salvador Allende. * 1975- End of the Vietnam War. The Khmer Rouge take over Cambodia and rule it under the name of Kampuchea for four years. * 1976- Jorge Rafael Videla overthrows Isabel Peron in a miltiary coup. The National Reoganization Process comes to power in Argentina. * 1978- Saur Revolution. Mohammed Daoud Khan is overthrown and the country becomes the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. * 1979- Nur Muhammed Taraki is overthrown by Hafizullah Amin. That same year, the Russians invade Afghanistan starting "The Bear Trap". The same year is the Iranian revolution that overthrows the Shah and brings Ayatollah Khomeini to power and in Iraq, Saddam Hussein comes to power. * 1980-1988- Iran Iraq War * 1982- Falklands War * 1983-2009- Sri Lankan Civil War * 1983- Democracy is restored to Argentina * 1989- Revolutions of 1989, Soviet troops leave Afghanistan. PHANTOM is dissolved and remains dissolved until the 51st Century. * 1990-1991- Gulf War * 1991- Dissolution of the Soviet Union * 1996- The Taliban comes to power in Afghanistan. * 2001- Beginning of the War on Terror. The Taliban is overthrown in Afghanistan and Hamid Karzai comes to power. * 2011- Start of the Syrian Civil War. *2016- Beginning of the timeline depicted on the second untermation wiki.Category:Literature